Birth of Justice
by Spike Trap
Summary: Before the destruction of Krypton, a small infant called, Kal-El is sent to Earth. At the same time on Earth on the island of Themysicra a baby girl called Hermione is born.


**Birth of Justice.**

**Harry Potter/Smallville**

**Summary:**

Before Krypton exploded Jor-El and Lara sent their son Kal-El to Earth to save him. His ship crashes on the grounds of a Scottish castle where he is found and adopted by James and Lily Potter and named Harry James Potter. At around that time on the island of Themyscira, the Queen of the Amazonians gives birth to Hermione.

11 years later Harry is told of his true heritage while Hermione is told that she will be attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry but is not told why.

When they both go to Hogwarts they find that not only are they not the only ones with abilities but that their destinies are linked.

**Main pairings:**

**Harry/Hermione**

**Draco/Ginny**

**Neville/Luna**

**DC villains that might appear:**

**Darkseid (thinking of something)**

**Desaad (same)**

**Granny Goodness (same)**

**Godfrey (same)**

**Doomsday (same)**

**Brainiac (still thinking)**

**Bizzaro Superman (Still thinking but will most likely be like the Smallville version)**

**Solomon Grundy (Still thinking)**

**Scarecrow**

**Zod**

**The Crime Syndicate (have something in mind.)**

**AU bits:**

**James and Lily didn't die. **

**Nevilles parents were not tourtered by Death Eaters after Voldemorts defeat.**

**Draco's mother left his father before Draco was born. **

**Sirius welcomed them back into the House of Black.**

**Harry will become Superman but his suit will be different.**

**Character Bashings:**

**Ron**

**Smothering! Molly**

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own Harry Potter, Smallville or Superman or any other related material. They belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Prologue:<span>**

**Planet Krypton. 1 hour 15 minutes till destruction.**

The once beautiful and peaceful world of Krypton was in chaos. Pieces of the beautiful crystal buildings and structures broke and fell, some on innocent citizens trying to find cover from the terrible quakes their world was gripped in.

In one of the high-class homes, Kryptons top scientist Jor-El, a man with blue eyes and greying black hair, and his wife Lara El, a beautiful woman with long blond hair and the brightest green eyes you would ever see, were entering their larger science facility. In Lara's arms was a small week old baby boy with his fathers' black hair and his mothers' bright green eyes, wrapped in a blue blanket. His name was Kal-El.

"But why Earth, Jor-El? They're primitives, thousands of years behind us." Lara said, gripping her only son to her breast.

"He will need that advantage to survive. Their atmosphere will... sustain him." Jor-El said, trying to keep himself from crying the tears that he was just holding at bay, but he had to be strong now, for their son.

"He will defy their gravity."

"He will look like one of them."

"He won't **_be_** one of them."

"No. His dense molecular structure will make him strong."

"He'll be odd. Different."

"He'll be fast. Virtually invulnerable."

"Isolated. Alone."

Jor-El finally looked her in the eye. By this point they'd reached the area where Kal-El's ship was kept. "He will NOT be alone, Lara" he told her defiantly. "We will always be with him in his heart."

Lara placed her into her husband's arms. Jor-El looked into his Kal-El's emerald green eyes and spoke in a sad tone "You will travel far, my little Kal-El. But we will never leave you. Even in the face of our death, the richness of our lives shall be yours. All that I have learned, everything I feel, all of this and more I have bequeathed to you my son. You shall carry me inside you, all the days of your life. You will make my strength your own, see my life through your eyes, as your life will be seen through mine. The son becomes the father the father the son. This is all that I can send with you, Kal-El."

He looked into his wife's sad eyes and nodded with a whispered "It is time." Just as he finished speaking an enormous tremor shook their home. Jor-El opened the ship, inside of which was another blanket of red and yellow. He placed Kal-El in the ship along with a crystal in the shape of the El family crest.

He placed his hand on his sons head and whispered softly "Farewell my son. I love you." And a tear finally escaped his eye as the ship closed around the boy.

The ship hovered for a moment before it launched itself out of the home and into the sky. As they watched the ship with their son fly away to safety Jor-El and Lara kissed one final time as their world exploded around them.

As Kal-Els ship jumped into hyperspace, the baby crying as if he felt his parents deaths, it brought tons of debris of the now dead world with it as it shot toward its new home.

* * *

><p><strong><span>-Meanwhile on Earth. 1st August 1990-<span>**

While Kal-El was approaching his new home, on the secret island of Themyscira also known as Paradise Island, Queen Hippolyta was screaming as she endured the pain she was in. As soon as she gets her hands on the bastard who got her pregnant she will flay him alive.

Her handmaidens held her as she screamed one final time. Soon her screams were interrupted by a soft cry. She looked at her healer to see her wrapping a little baby in a red blanket before she handed the child to her Queen. "It's a little girl, your majesty." She said.

Hippolyta smiled as she held her beautiful baby girl in her arms. "What should I call you, my sweet angel." Her eyes widened in realisation as she thinks of the perfect name "Sweet Angel. Herm Ione. Hermione." She smiled at her little girl and said "Hermione. My little Hermione."

Hermione smiled at her mother.

* * *

><p><strong><span>-Elsewhere on the island-<span>**

The head of an old woman shot up with a gasp as she spoke in a hoarse whisper

_The Beacons of the Light approach_

_He from the world of Ice and the Red Star, __She a child of the Gods_

_The Super Man and the Woman of Wonder shall take to the skies_

_The Bat, the Archer, The Light of Will and the Light of Hope at their side_

_Together they will be the Light shining through the darkness_

* * *

><p>AN: I apologize for starting a new story again but this would not leave me alone!

I did originally think of having Hermione as Supergirl but I started getting confused as to how I'd work it. So I changed her to Wonder Woman.

Next will be a skip ahead of 11 years. Namely Harrys 11th birthday. There will be flashbacks of the years before in the story but not yet.

Again sorry for starting again. Please review positively but please be patient as for me writers block is like Kryptonite.

Spike


End file.
